1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power supplies, and particular to a power supply for supplying power to an electronic device and measuring the performance of the electronic device as a digital multimeter.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply and a digital multimeter are two dissimilar electronic instruments. The power supply is used to supply power to power up the electronic devices. The digital multimeter is used to measure various parameters, such as voltage, current, resistance, of the electronic devices.
In factories, laboratories, or any other places, the power supply and the digital multimeter are often used together to measure the performance of electronic devices. This is because neither the power supply can measure parameters nor can the digital multimeter supply power. Thus when taken individually, the power supply or the digital multimeter, cannot measure performance of an electronic device.
Therefore, a power supply is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.